


Люби меня (или нет)

by littledoctor, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив и Тони — друзья с привилегиями, и Тони это полностью устраивает. Или нет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Люби меня (или нет)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Me (Not)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478893) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



> Упоминаются события «Красной зоны».

Впервые все происходит на его новом, нелепо огромном диване.

Они знакомы так давно, что с первого взгляда понимают, когда другому нужно отвлечься, и настроение Стива во время встречи Мстителей настолько откровенно паршивое, что Тони не хочет, чтобы тот сидел в одиночестве в Башне или в своей квартире в Бруклине и хандрил. Со Стивом такое бывало не раз, и Тони знает: если оставить его в покое сейчас, то что бы ни послужило причиной дурному настроению, оно затянется на недели.

Он зовет Стива в свои новые апартаменты в Нью-Йорке, подальше от супергеройских разговоров и возможности спрятаться в тишине собственного дома. Это самое завуалированное приглашение съесть вместе пиццу и поболтать, на которое его хватает, и Стив неожиданно легко соглашается. Это волнует и радует одновременно, и Тони знает, что должен взвешивать каждый свой шаг.

Так они оказываются на диване — а вот что случается дальше, почему одна рука Стива вдруг ложится ему на бедро, а другая на лицо, удерживая для поцелуя, Тони понятия не имеет. Обычно такое он предвидит заранее. На мгновение его сердце замирает, а потом пускается вскачь, и пока в голове крутятся тысячи объяснений — магия, двойник-скрулл, контроль над разумом — тело отвечает само, прежде чем он успевает остановить Стива и спросить «почему». Собственное отчаяние удивляет даже Тони.

Стив не собирается ходить вокруг да около и не оставляет времени на размышления. Его руки вдруг оказываются под шелковой рубашкой Тони, а Тони вцепляется в белую футболку Стива, не понимая, то ли держится за него, то ли пытается ее сорвать.

Сорвать, точно сорвать, решает он, когда Стив придавливает его своим весом к дивану и всасывает кожу на шее. Тони ахает, и этот звук кажется ему ужасно громким и неуместным. 

— Стив, — стонет он. Нет — почти молит.

Стив выдыхает в ответ:

— Да. — Но его губы снова скользят по шее к тому месту за ухом, от прикосновения к которому Тони сходит с ума. Идеально и совершенно невозможно. Наверное, Тони до сих пор торчит в той машине снов, куда его пытался заточить Тибериус. Но потом Стив проводит руками по бокам Тони, вдоль ребер, задевает сосок, и все в миг становится дурманяще ярким и настоящим. 

Тони настолько заворожен, что у него перехватывает дыхание, и он выгибается, пытаясь прижаться к Стиву. Тот тянет его на себя, а потом отодвигается и смотрит. Под этим взглядом можно расплавиться. На Тони и раньше так смотрели. Но теперь это Стив. Его друг Стив. Капитан Америка.

Лучший друг, да уж.

Тони влюблен так давно, что уже и сам не помнит, когда все началось. Это не была любовь с первого взгляда, нет, он уверен, любовь с первого взгляда — это не про него, но как еще назвать то, что с ним произошло? И вот они вдруг вместе, и Стив его хочет. Тони пытается не вслушиваться в назойливый голосок, нашептывающий, что нужно остановиться, что это плохая затея, что если они это сделают, потом уже ничего не исправить.

Но это Стив, и Стив его хочет. Кто Тони такой, чтобы ему отказать?

Руки уже давно живут собственной жизнью и помогают Стиву избавиться от тесной майки. Тони не раз видел его обнаженным, у него была возможность рассмотреть, оценить, даже похлопать по спине — но не так, совсем не так, и теперь от открывшегося зрелища захватывает дух. Тони бросает в жар. Стив — само совершенство, всегда им был, и дело не только в идеальном теле. Просто Стив — это Стив.

Стив усаживает Тони и осторожно расстегивает на нем рубашку. Руки у него теплые. И, хотя Тони знает, как выглядит, знает, что Стив тоже видел его голым тысячи раз — он все равно взволнован, когда обнажается механическое сердце. Но Стив не останавливается, разводит полы рубашки и наклоняется, целует металл, чувствительную кожу вокруг него.

Это слишком. Тони страшно, Тони представить такого не мог. Он едва может дышать.

— Стив, — шепчет он, и Стив мгновенно поднимает глаза. В них все тот же жар, то же желание, и Тони, не в силах сдержаться, тянется вперед, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и глубоко целует, исследуя, дразня. Стив тоже не собирается отступать. Одной рукой он хватается за спинку, другой упирается в диван, придавливая Тони своим весом к сиденью. Господи, какой же он тяжелый. Тони впервые чувствует на себе всю эту силу вне тренировок по рукопашной. Стив проводит языком по его небу, и Тони невольно дергается, и ерзает, и стонет, и внезапно Стив прерывает поцелуй и стонет тоже, потому что теперь бедром Тони сквозь все слои одежды упирается в его возбужденный член.

У Стива стоит. На него.

Сегодня ночью все только для него. 

Тони так заведен, что готов кончить от одной только этой мысли.

— Нам пора избавиться от штанов, — говорит он, тяжело дыша. Все его тело горит. Сейчас или никогда.

Стив, задыхаясь, смеется, и ничто никогда так не ласкало слух Тони, как этот смех. 

— Точно, — отзывается он, словно сам до крайности удивлен, что они двое еще одеты. Он садится на пятки и берется за ширинку, дав Тони возможность заняться своими брюками.

Но Тони не может отвести глаз от этих сильных изящных пальцев, возящихся с молнией. Во рту пересыхает от предвкушения, и он облизывается.

— Дай я, — говорит он и помогает Стиву стянуть джинсы. Ведет руками по бокам до трусов, берется за резинку, и Стив замирает. Не от страха или неуверенности — нет, в его лице читаются лишь азарт и нетерпение. Они обмениваются взглядами. Стив стоит на диване на коленях, и Тони наклоняется ниже, чтобы наконец увидеть его, заполучить в свое распоряжение.

Тони знает, чего хочет, и Стив просто смотрит сверху вниз и ждет, не подталкивает, не останавливает, только ждет.

Все тревоги и сомнения вылетают у Тони из головы, стоит высвободить член из трусов, провести по налитому стволу. Он снова облизывается. Сверху слышится оханье и короткий вздох. Тони смыкает пальцы на члене и поднимает голову — рот Стива приоткрыт, губы красные и припухшие от их поцелуев. Тони охватывает всю картинку целиком — Стив голый, трусы приспущены на бедра, член стоит колом — и понимает, что она останется в памяти навсегда.

Нагнувшись, Тони легонько дует на головку, и Стив дрожит от нетерпения. 

— Тони, — шепчет Стив. Запускает пальцы ему в волосы, сильная рука поглаживает ободряюще затылок, и рот Тони наполняется слюной от желания почувствовать этот крепкий член на языке. Он давно таким не занимался, но еще помнит, как сделать, чтобы было хорошо, чтобы было приятно самому. Он небрежно втягивает в рот головку, обводит языком. Стив, тяжело дышащий над ним, замирает, едва сдерживаясь, но потом вцепляется ему в плечо, так, что у Тони наверняка останутся синяки. Рука в волосах сжимается, удерживая голову на месте.  
— Господи, Тони, — выдыхает Стив, и в голосе его одновременно и хвала, и предостережение, и чистое, ничем не прикрытое желание. Тони сводит сладкой судорогой.

Как же хорошо.

Он чуть отодвигается, а потом медленно, очень медленно, смакуя каждую секунду, снова обхватывает губами головку и насаживается ртом на пульсирующую плоть. Одной рукой он упирается Стиву в бедро, второй сжимает член у основания. Так он чувствует его весь, чувствует, как член — пульсирующий, тяжелый, теплый — скользит по языку и небу. Весь мир сузился до Стива, его присутствия, его вкуса и запаха. 

И если быть честным с собой, Тони стоит признать, что случилось это очень давно, пусть и не в таком контексте, как бы он ни пытался двигаться дальше, отпустить, быть просто хорошим другом. Тони всегда трудно было держать себя в руках, отказываться от собственных желаний. Поэтому это желание он старательно заталкивал как можно глубже. Слишком опасно. Можно зайти так далеко, что не получится вернуться.

Когда Стив неожиданно опускает вниз руку, касается его губ, побуждая открыть рот шире, удивительно осторожно, ненавязчиво давя на челюсть, Тони готов расплыться в лужицу от счастья. Даже сейчас Стив думает в первую очередь об его удобстве, а не о своем удовольствии. В этом он весь. Тони хочет, чтобы было идеально, чтобы Стив получил все, что пожелает. Он все для этого сделает.

Он двигает головой и в награду слышит сверху гортанный стон. Ободренный, Тони расслабляет горло, пропуская член глубже, пока рот не растягивается до предела, пока он не начинает давиться. Тони и забыл, как просто это бывает, как сильно и мощно, забыл, какую дарует близость. Он плывет от ощущения этой силы, дрожащей под его руками, от того, как Стив напряжен, как старается не дергаться, не толкаться вперед, не доставлять Тони неудобств. Это так невозможно эротично, что Тони едва не кончает на месте.

— Тони, — ахает Стив. — Не останавливайся. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

Мог бы и не просить.

Тони хочет этого не меньше. Он двигается, задавая уверенный ритм, работает ртом, пока выдержка Стива не иссякает, и он не начинает подаваться бедрами навстречу. Тони растворяется в ощущениях — пальцы, стискивающие волосы, сильная рука на челюсти, едва различимый голос Стива, подбадривающий, восхваляющий, обещающий.

Слишком сильно, слишком хорошо, слишком быстро, и теперь Стив сам толкается ему в рот, пока Тони не начинает задыхаться. Но Стив уже близок. Кончая, он замирает, не произнеся ни звука, застывает, словно время вокруг них остановилось, и как же Тони хочется, чтобы так и было. Он цепляется за его бедра, во рту и глотке горько-сладкий вкус Стива, его обмякающий член.

Какое-то время они не двигаются, отдыхая, не желая нарушать момент.

Потом руки Стива скользят по плечам Тони, нежно, почти благоговейно.

— Боже, — выдыхает он. — Боже святый. — И наконец отодвигается. Член выпадает у Тони изо рта, оставляя на его щеке влажную полосу.

Даже это — идеально.

Тони собирается озвучить свои мысли, но тут Стив практически берет его в захват, как будто они снова отрабатывают бой, будто он сбивает Железного Человека на землю, убирая с линии вражеского огня. Он случайно задевает металлическое сердце, и Тони вздрагивает. 

— Прости, — шепчет Стив, и в качестве извинения целует за ухом. — Но мы еще не закончили.

Лучше обещания Тони в своей жизни не слышал.

И кто он такой, чтобы возражать, когда сильные пальцы забираются под резинку его штанов, не найдя там ни шорт, ни боксеров, словно Тони все распланировал заранее, и сжимают член, лаская и дразня?

— Совсем не закончили, — шепчет Стив, и склоняется к нему, и целует влажные от слюны и его собственного семени губы.

Тони стонет и думает: «Пусть это никогда не кончается. Пожалуйста, пусть это никогда не кончается».

* * *

После они не говорят о чувствах, не делают громких заявлений, не произносят клятв. Они просто остаются валяться в обнимку на диване, согревая друг друга, пока лежать дальше становится невозможно, и тогда они встают. Между ними не повисает неловкое молчание, на лице Стива не проступает вдруг сожаление о содеянном.

Просто, почти буднично он передает Тони рубашку, натягивает джинсы, и они остаются в гостиной, потягивая имбирный эль и болтая, как болтали бы неделю и месяц назад, словно между ними ничего не случилось, словно, придя сюда сегодня, они ничем не занимались, кроме разговоров.

Только Стива, кажется, отпустило, и он больше не выглядит таким мрачным.

Впрочем, у них ведь только что был охренительный секс — а Тони есть, с чем сравнивать. Разумеется, Стиву лучше. Тони самого до сих пор потряхивает.

Однако в том, что произошло, все равно остается что-то невозможное, невероятное, и Тони кажется, что если сейчас надавить, задать лишний вопрос, оно исчезнет. А он должен защищать то хрупкое, волшебное, невысказанное, что между ними теперь есть.

Уходя, Стив улыбается ему ярко и открыто. У Тони снова кружится голова, снова подкашиваются колени, бешено и громко колотится механическое сердце. Он улыбается в ответ, а Стив все стоит в проходе, будто не может решить, то ли уйти, то ли остаться. 

— Это было... здорово, — говорит он, пряча руки в карманы. — Давай как-нибудь повторим, Тони.

— Ладно, — легко соглашается он. А что еще можно сказать, когда Капитан Америка говорит, что хочет заняться с тобой сексом... опять? Все так странно, что Тони не удивляет даже то, насколько свободно и непринужденно ведет себя Стив. Как могут они стоять тут, делая вид, что ничего не случилось? Что все идет, как надо?

Их неестественное спокойствие кажется ему жутковатым.

Когда дверь наконец захлопывается, встретиться лицом к лицу со своими чувствами значительно легче.

Разумная его часть кричит: «Ух ты! Неужели все это было на самом деле?». Но Тони до сих пор чувствует в себе отголоски пережитого, знает, что между ними произошло. Секс был отличным, и он никогда о нем не пожалеет. Другое дело, что, не считая секса, все остальное вышло совсем не так, как он мечтал — в те редкие моменты, когда он позволял себе мечтать. Стив — не тот человек, для которого обычен секс без обязательств, однако он легко идет на контакт, ему нравится касаться других людей и нравится, когда касаются его. Так всегда было.

И в этом все и дело: разве есть способ лучше ощутить близость с другим человеком, чем секс? Уж Тони об этом знает как никто.

В голове страшная мешанина, мысли путаются, сердце колотится как сумасшедшее.

— Пятница? — произносит он вслух. — Подними документы по новой невидимой броне. Пора заняться делом.

Слава богу, он всегда может уйти с головой в работу и не зацикливаться на несбыточном. Это куда полезнее, чем позволить разуму и сердцу копаться в запутанных и скрываемых даже от себя чувствах. Стив слишком важен. Нельзя сорваться, нельзя, чтобы все зашло еще дальше. 

* * *

Они ведут себя как ни в чем не бывало, и Тони кажется, подними он сейчас эту тему — и ничем хорошим это не кончится. А он не хочет разрушить все своими руками, не хочет, чтобы кому-то из них было больно. Тони дружил со многими из тех, с кем спал, и знает как никто, насколько тяжелыми становятся отношения после расставания. Черт, да когда он пару дней назад увидел Румико на руках у Тая на празднике, сердце кольнуло старой болью, которая приходит только с любовью и предательством.

А Стив — Стив — всегда был важнее всех. Как один из Мстителей. Как друг. Как Стив. Больше всего на свете Тони боится его оттолкнуть, потерять ту спокойную дружбу, что есть между ними сейчас. Он ничем не дорожит так, как ей, и секс — не то, ради чего он готов рискнуть. Они дружат очень давно, и пусть не все и не всегда шло гладко, это все же самые важные и самые долгие отношения в его жизни. Они дружат, и Тони не собирается ставить их дружбу под угрозу, если только от этого не будут зависеть судьбы мира. Если бы еще его предательское сердце не делало радостный кульбит всякий раз, когда Стив входит в комнату и с улыбкой ищет его взгляд; если б еще все это не длилось так долго, хотя Тони почти не сомневается, что раньше Стив понятия не имел о его маленькой тайне. До этого случая.

А теперь Тони кажется, что все его чувства выставлены на всеобщее обозрение. И ничего не происходит. Стив молчит.

Поэтому, когда Стив находит его в башне, занятого вместе с Джарвисом ежемесячной инвентаризацией, Тони успевает решить, что отложит то, что между ними было, в папочку «просто повезло» и спрячет подальше, постарается быть хорошим другом и ни о чем не напоминать. К тому же, за Стивом увязался Сэм, и при нем они точно ничего обсуждать не будут. Другого Тони и не ждал. Но Стив кладет руку ему на плечо и почти шепчет на ухо:

— Всегда за работой, Тони. Ни секунды без дела.

— Сомневаюсь, что проверку чужих списков покупок можно назвать работой, — бормочет он. — Чувствую себя Санта-Клаусом.

— Для Санты ты слишком симпатичный. Это я тут древний старик.

Обычный для них обмен подколками, под которыми прячутся комплименты. Стив чуть ухмыляется. Но Тони все равно чувствует, как разливается тепло внизу живота, как темнеет в глазах. Он любит Стива и подберет любую брошенную им крошку. 

Позднее, найдя себе еще кое-какие дела, он случайно слышит, как Сэм спрашивает Стива:

— Значит, Шэрон вернулась?

— Похоже на то, — отвечает Стив. Судя по голосу, он счастлив.

Тони не больно. Он не удивлен. Тут нечему удивляться. Это был лишь вопрос времени.

Главное, что Стив счастлив и не собирается снова впадать в меланхолию.

Они друзья, и если именно это Стиву нужно, что ж, без проблем. Тони станет для него кем угодно. Другом, на чье плечо можно опереться. Другом, с которым можно переспать, когда одиноко, а потом двинуться дальше. Пусть. Тони и так получил больше, чем когда-либо смел надеяться.

* * *

Во второй раз это случается, когда Мстители возвращаются домой после особенно тяжелой битвы. Они все вымотаны до предела, покрыты грязью и потом, и у тех, кому не повезло носить костюм из стали, от формы остались жалкие лохмотья, годные разве что в мусор. Даже нагрудник Стива выглядит изрядно потрепанным. Тони, вылезший из своей брони и мечтающий только о душе, раздумывает, не предложить ли посмотреть, как можно его доработать, чтобы было больше проку, когда беда случится в следующий раз (а она случится, в этом никто не сомневается). И вдруг он понимает, что Стив единственный, кто пошел за ним в мастерскую, и что Стив смотрит со странным блеском в глазах, и что он запер за собой дверь. Тони такое знакомо.  
Ох.

— Я подумал... — начинает Стив и на секунду в его взгляде проступает сомнение, которое тут же сменяет непробиваемая уверенность Капитана Америки. Хоть сейчас на плакат. Тони, с учетом обстоятельств, это и смешит, и заводит одновременно. — Я подумал, мы могли бы принять душ вместе. — Он смотрит на него так, что под его взглядом можно загореться.

— Мысль здравая, — легко соглашается Тони и улыбается. — Сбережем водные ресурсы и все такое. — «К черту экологию», думает он — разумеется, не вслух.

Стив расплывается в улыбке и делает осторожный шаг вперед. Он знает, что в мастерской Тони есть душ, потому что тот пару раз позволял им воспользоваться, знает, что никто их не потревожит, пока дверь заперта. Похоже, Стив разработал план и дождался удачного момента, чтобы воплотить его в жизнь.

А чего еще вы ждали от Капитана Америки?

Тони рад.

Сбылась его заветная мечта, разве нет?

Он ведь думал о том, каково это, вытащить Стива из бронированной униформы, наложить руки на тесно облегающие голубые штаны и крепкие мышцы под ними. Неудивительно, что и его фантазии Стив тоже воплощает идеально.

Он ведет ладонью по майке Тони, почти с благоговением прослеживает линии механического сердца. До Тони вдруг доходит, что он не был ни с кем, кроме Стива, с того самого кошмара с ожившей броней. Никто, кроме его доктора, Джейн Фостер, некоторых Мстителей и самых близких друзей не видел его вблизи. Последние отношения закончились раньше, чем Тони оказался с разбитым носом на том Богом забытом острове и чуть там же не сдох, взятый в плен монстром как какая-нибудь принцесса. Только в его случае и жертвой, и злодеем был он сам, и спасаться тоже пришлось самостоятельно. А монстр подарил ему новое сердце. Тони так и не определился, как ко всему этому относиться. Он просто старается лишний раз не вспоминать, и пока ему это неплохо удавалось.

— До него ведь можно дотрагиваться, да? — спрашивает Стив, впрочем, уже подталкивая Тони в сторону душа. В каждом его жесте сквозит нетерпение. Это так неожиданно, и так заводит, что Тони, которому хотелось бы растянуть удовольствие, уже не уверен, что сможет — или должен — останавливаться.

— Да, — просто отвечает он. В глотке пересыхает. Тони замечает, как натягивается в определенном месте ткань голубых капитанских штанов, и внезапно ему хочется лишь одного: чтобы Стив к нему прикоснулся. Он пятится к душу и тянет Стива за собой. Тот наконец подходит вплотную и целует Тони.

Все мысли вылетают из его гениальной головы и остаются на холодном полу душа, где обнаженная кожа встречает обнаженную кожу, и для Тони существует сейчас только вожделение, и радость, и Стив.

* * *

На этом все не заканчивается.

Стив целует его, когда Тони приносит на пробу новую модель униформы, а в итоге остается на ночь.

Тони целует его, когда тренировка по рукопашному бою принимает неожиданный поворот.

Нельзя сказать, что они занимаются этим часто, просто порой это случается, когда они вдвоем и в настроении. Они не говорят о чувствах и не упоминают об этом за пределами постели. Так легче. Чище. И гораздо проще, чем все остальные варианты, которые приходят Тони в голову.

Поэтому он никогда не спрашивает. А Стив никогда ничего не говорит.

Ясно, что Стиву нужно сейчас именно это. Возможность расслабиться. Кто-то, кто будет рядом при первой необходимости.

То, что Тони его любит, любит очень давно, не имеет значения. Он же знает, что не может всерьез рассчитывать, что получит что-то настолько прекрасное, тем более, надолго.

Тони давно наловчился себе врать. Поэтому убедить себя, что его все устраивает, ничего не стоит.

Он будет тем, кем потребуется. Он никогда не ждал признания.

* * *

Он ужинает вместе с Хэппи и Пеппер и весь вечер не может сдержать улыбки.

— Босс, вы уверены, что в вашей жизни не объявилась новая леди? — спрашивает Хэппи. Тони не знает, как ответить. Он не был ни с кем с тех пор, как у них со Стивом началось... то, что началось. Он никого не искал. — У вас вид такой счастливый, я и подумал...

— Нет, никаких новых подружек. Знаем мы, чем это заканчивается.

Пеппер окидывает его долгим взглядом поверх своей пасты. Она не может знать, в чем дело. Она не знает толком ни Стива, ни остальных Мстителей, понятия не имеет, что в последнее время происходит в его мастерской, когда они возвращаются с миссий. Но она знает Тони. И по ее глазам ясно, она понимает — с ним что-то не так.

Но ведь с ним все в порядке. Хотя бы ненадолго Тони может получить то, о чем так долго мечтал, и при этом остаться для Стива хорошим другом. 

Все просто отлично.

* * *

Целый месяц он почти не видит Стива. Они встречаются лишь в Башне Мстителей или когда в очередной раз бросаются спасать мир. Они спорят о планах действий, хлопают один другого по плечу и вместе тренируются. В пылу битвы не спускают друг с друга глаз и прикрывают друг другу спины как и раньше. Но вот жарких поцелуев, украденных мгновений в мастерской, совместного душа больше нет. Тони знает: то время было взято взаймы, пора двигаться дальше. Стив уже оставил его позади.  
И поскольку его это не касается, он не спрашивает, вернулся ли Стив к Шэрон или нашел кого-нибудь еще, или просто перестал интересоваться тем, что может предложить Тони.

Они по-прежнему друзья, и это главное.

Когда Стив отводит его в сторону, Тони немедленно начинает делиться соображениями по поводу Джека и Нуль-комнаты, потому что сейчас именно они их основная проблема, к тому же, он не ждет, что Капитану Америке может понадобиться от него что-то еще. Но Стив прерывает его, положив крепкую ладонь на щеку и целуя, и, черт, Тони не должен, не должен был так по этому скучать!

Позднее он позволяет Стиву уложить себя на шелковые простыни в своей спальне, и секс, как всегда, изумителен.

Просто в этот раз очень тяжело не думать, не оплакивать то, что он уже не надеялся получить, то, от чего рано или поздно придется навсегда отказаться.

Оргазм накрывает его с головой, и он стонет и хватает ртом воздух, пока Стив не выдаивает его до последнего, мягко двигая по члену рукой. Тони так хорошо, так сладко, что сердце сводит болезненной судорогой.

Когда все заканчивается, они оба остаются в постели, не желая шевелиться.

— Ты ведь не против? — спрашивает Стив.

— Не против чего? — Тони поднимает голову с его груди и смотрит ему в глаза.

— Этого. — Стив делает неопределенный жест между их телами. — Что я прихожу к тебе, когда...

— Да, Стив, все нормально, — уверяет Тони, прежде чем настырный голос в голове успевает проорать: «Нет!».

Он еще долго не смыкает глаз, хотя Стив быстро засыпает, выводя круги у него на затылке. Тони тепло — и в то же время холод пронизывает его до костей. Он чувствует себя любимым — и ужасно одиноким.

Даже Тони Старку рано или поздно придется признать, что у него проблемы.

Может быть, завтра.

* * *

Мир погружается в хаос. Пока ученые из «Старк Энтерпрайз» пытаются найти средство от чумы, охватившей Рашмор, а Мстители и Стив разбираются на месте, у Тони и Т'Чалы свои заботы.

Они не всегда ладят, но когда нужно, неплохо работают вместе. Чтобы ни думал король Ваканды, у них с Тони гораздо больше общего, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Они оба заботятся о своих. Они оба — ученые. И сейчас им обоим приходится пробивать стену камеры в департаменте защиты, вместо того, чтобы заниматься научной стороной проблемы, потому что кто бы это ни устроил, он явно не хотел, чтобы они путались под ногами.

Тони проламывает стену, Черная Пантера следует за ним. Тони представляет, что их ждет, и все же, когда видит это своими глазами, его и так уже разбитое сердце разбивается вновь. Потерявший сознание Сокол прикован к стене, но Стив, Стив заперт в стеклянной клетке, стоит на коленях, хватая ртом воздух, пытается удержаться в сознании, пытается вдохнуть. Повисший в клетке красный туман сообщает Тони достаточно, можно даже не дожидаться, пока Красный Череп, с наслаждением наблюдающий за своей постановкой, заведет обычную болтовню. 

Т'Чала кидается в бой, доведенный его ядовитыми ремарками, но для Тони сейчас существует только один человек, и это Стив. Он открывает дверь в стеклянную комнату и проскальзывает внутрь, но они явно недооценили Красного Черепа. Тот блокирует костюм Железного Человека, и Тони остается в комнате наедине со Стивом и красным туманом.

Он из последних сил пытается что-нибудь придумать, добраться до Стива, несмотря на мертвую тяжесть бесполезной брони.

Он знает, что единственное, что спасает его от газа — фильтрующая система костюма.

Но ведь рядом с ним Стив, и Стив умирает.

Когда Тони удается подползти к нему, Стив перестает дышать.

— Прости, Тони, — говорит он себе вслух. — Капитан Америка важнее, чем ты.

* * *

Он приходит в себя в постели медицинского отдела «Старк Энтерпрайз».

Он жив.

И надеется, что, раз так, Стив жив тоже.

— Я слышал, что ты сказал, Тони, — раздается сбоку, и когда Тони не без труда поворачивается, он видит Стива, скрючившегося в неудобном кресле рядом кроватью. Он снял капюшон, но униформа, потрепанная и измазанная грязью и кровью, все еще на нем, лицо покрывают порезы. Вид у него угрюмый.

Только теперь до Тони доходит, что не может пошевелить внезапно отяжелевшей рукой не потому, что потерял чувствительность, а потому, что его кто-то держит железной хваткой.

Правда, ему требуется еще полминуты, чтобы найти связь между этим и сидящим рядом с ним Стивом.

— Это не так, ты ведь понимаешь? Я не важнее всех остальных. — Стив выглядит уставшим и очень печальным. Он склоняется вперед. — И уж точно ради меня не стоит умирать.

Тони пытается что-то сказать в ответ, но мысли пусты. И какая-то штука на лице мешает говорить.

Разве может Стив понять, что он значит для Тони? Что Тони не нужна жизнь, где его не будет?

— Но я должен извиниться, — продолжает Стив. Хватка на руке Тони не ослабевает ни на йоту. — Думаю, мне нужен был повод все переосмыслить.

Вот так все и кончится, думает Тони. Он надеялся, что им никогда не придется подводить черту под их маленькой удобной дружбой с привилегиями, но теперь, когда его влюбленность открылась, и Стив больше не может игнорировать тот факт, что Тони испытывает к нему... чувства... теперь все закончится.

Он лишь надеется, что им обоим потом не будет неловко.

— Я сказал себе, что не буду добиваться чего-то серьезного, не буду ничего требовать, не буду ждать постоянства. Современный мир, современные нравы. Я думал... я думал, мне этого хватит. Просто время от времени чувствовать себя хорошо. — Наверное, Стиву до сих пор трудно говорить, и кожа все еще нездорового красного оттенка, и Тони хочет сказать ему, чтобы он заткнулся. Но не может. Лицо и нос закрыты кислородной маской, и когда он тянется к ней свободной рукой, Стив его останавливает.  
— Но мне не хватает. И я должен попросить у тебя прощения, потому что до меня вдруг дошло, что мы так ни разу и не поговорили об этом, а ты... — Он тяжело вздыхает и выпрямляется. — А ты в меня влюблен.

Слышать, как это произносит Стив, устало и словно не веря, — все равно что получить сапогом в живот.

Но потом Стив наклоняется над Тони и прижимается лбом к его груди и бормочет:

— Слава Богу, ты жив. Я чуть тебя не похоронил. Слава Богу, ты жив. Никогда, никогда не смей меня больше так пугать. Я второй раз держал на руках умирающего Тони Старка, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня пережить это снова, я больше не смогу.

Тони опять пытается дотянуться до маски и извиниться, но Стив уже выпрямился и сурово ему выговаривает:

— Просто чтобы ты знал: когда все это закончится, мы сядем и как следует поговорим, и я буду исключительно старомодным, нудным и въедливым. Но я позволю тебе выбрать ресторан, потому что мне давно пора было сводить своего парня на свидание. И это не обсуждается.

Застигнутый врасплох Тони смеется в маску. Он почти тут же начинает задыхаться, в глазах темнеет.

Вполне вероятно, что он умирает, и угасающий мозг пытается на прощание подсунуть ему галлюцинацию поприятнее.

— Полагаю, это значит, что ты согласен? — спрашивает Стив, и Тони стискивает руку, которой тот до сих пор держится за Тони так, будто в нем вся его жизнь.

Ох, Господи, все-таки проблем у него гораздо больше, чем ему раньше казалось. Но о таких проблемах он мечтал всю свою жизнь.

Тони кивает.

Стив улыбается.

Тони слишком устал, чтобы бояться.

Может, теперь он позволит себе мечтать, что станет для Стива чем-то большим, чем просто другом.

Тони сделает все, чтобы его не потерять.


End file.
